


Antithesis

by Bongolicious



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blackwatch Era, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: Pondering how Moira got her Blackwatch uniform.





	Antithesis

Moira stood in the hanger staring at herself in the shiny steel door. It was early and she was alone.

"Hello." She mermored to herself. 

A month prior she had been given the active duty slip, prompting her to design, build, and assemble an entire combat medic uniform in just 30 days. She hadn't seen active duty since before her Overwatch days, she had been a behind the lines combat medic. Blackwatch required her to be part of the fight. She knew if she didn't comply she would be fired, a humiliation she could not endure again. 

When she had been handed the slip it was a silently handed off by Mcree, who had smiled, tipped his hat and walked off as quick as possible. The resulting fury was something Moira was glad he didn't stick around to witness. Luckily the test tubes and glass beakers she smashed weren't needed to make her battle suit. 

After several stiff drinks Moira had sat down to draw up the design. Her alcohol addled mind kept creeping in memories she had worked so hard to keep down. 

Zeigler.

That damn "Valkayre" combat medic uniform. Zeigler had built it just before Moira was kicked out of Overwatch. Her tech designed to heal for people, where Moira's studies had been to evolve humanity, so they could heal themselves. The suit made Zeigler a savior, a miracle worker, a guardian angel. Moira's work had made her a pariah, a subversive, a devil. 

Moira sketched a crude drawing of Mercy. Wings fanned out like a martyred saint, Halo glinting in the sun, blonde hair falling down her armored shoulders. Wide armored hips, soft smile...

In her booze addled mind she had fallen to the floor. Gripping the pen she had been drawing with for dear life. Tears welled up and spilled uncontrolled on the ground. Being let go of Overwatch had also prompted her angel to let her go. That fall to earth had broken her. 

Their relationship had been a flash in the pan, arguing and rage turned to passion and sex. Moira had it all. For a few brief years it had been a high she thought she would never come down from. Zeigler had caught her experimenting on herself, it was a free fall after that. The memories pushing the sadness away, anger took hold. 

Sitting back up Moira had grabbed the sketch, she quickly scrawled a crude pair of her devil horns over the halo. 

"That's it!" Moira had whispered vendictively. A wide smile formed on her twitching tear streaked face. She would become the antithesis of what Mercy had held so dear.

A whisky soaked 30 days of manic sleepless engineering had resulted in what was being reflected back at her. 

Hungover exhausted and feeling somewhat rediculous Moira stared down her perversion. 

Where Zeigler had a Halo O'deorian had Horns.

Where Mercy had wings Moira was flightless, grounded.

Where Angela was a healing golden, Moira was a singed crimson. 

Where Light had healed, Darkness now twisted.

Staring at her reflection some crack in her composure gave out. A smile spread on her face, she couldn't wait to see the look on Zeiglers face when they inevitably crossed paths in the field. Blackwatch & Overwatch often crossed paths. 

A door slammed open to the hanger, the rest of the crew for the mission walked in. 

"Well, I'll be!" Whistled Mcree. Gabe & Genji filing in behind a look of sheer amusement on their faces. 

"Let's go Boys" smirked Moira.


End file.
